10 Dynasty Warriors Drabbles
by Mocca-Marocchi
Summary: 10 drabble Dynasty Warriors yang super ancur! Saya nge-bikin drabble ini untuk challenge-nya silvermoonarisato di facebook! Feel free to read and review!


Author's note: Hmm... Akhirnya saya nge-publish fic ke-3! Horeeee! (loncat-loncat gak jelas). Saya nge-bikin _drabble_ ini sebagai bentuk jawaban dari challenge-nya si PyroMystic =P Sebenarnya _drabble_ ini udah pernah saya post di facebook, jadi buat yang udah pernah baca nggak harus baca lagi.

Yang pasti, _drabble_ tuh **nggak boleh lebih dari 100 kata tapi boleh kurang **dan **harus multi-genre**. Biasanya satu set _drabble_ terdiri dari 10 genre yang berbeda, seperti halnya _drabble-drabble_ ini. Terus terang, saya merasa belum terlalu berhasil membuat _drabble_ yang bagus (ugh!).

_Thanks for reading & feel free to review!_ ^^

**Horror**

Kata Gan Ning, pohon besar di utara istana Wu itu berhantu. Tentu saja aku tidak mempercayainya. Gan Ning lalu mengajakku bertaruh; bila pohon itu benar-benar berhantu, aku harus mentraktirnya 50 _bao zi_, sebaliknya aku akan ditraktir olehnya kalau pohon itu memang tidak berhantu.

Malamnya, kami berdua mengunjungi pohon itu.

"Tidak ada apapun di sini!" seruku, "Buang-buang waktu saja!"

"Oh ya?" sahut Gan Ning sambil menyeringai, "Lalu kenapa kamu menarik-narik bajuku terus, Shang Xiang?"

"AKU TIDAK MENARIK-NARIK BAJUMU!!" seruku marah.

"Lalu ini a-" Gan Ning tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya....

...saat ia melihat sepotong tangan tengah menarik-narik bajunya!

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

(Total words:97)

Author's note (A/N): Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang! XD Secara pribadi, aku lebih suka mereka berdua sebagai sahabat daripada sebagai pairing. Hehehehe. Soal Gan Ning pakai baju, anggap aja dia pakai kostumnya di DW4.

**Family**

Hari ini, ada pesta besar-besaran di istana Shu. Baru 30 menit pesta berjalan, Zhang Fei sudah mabuk berat. Jenderal itu dengan mudahnya tersinggung saat seorang tamu membicarakannya.

"KE SINI, KAU!! AKAN KUPOTONG-POTONG TUBUHMU!" seru Zhang Fei dengan penuh kemarahan, membuat semua tamu ketakutan.

"Ayah! Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu! Tenangkan dirimu!" seru Xing Cai berusaha menenangkan ayahnya. Amarah Zhang Fei tiba-tiba langsung lenyap tak bersisa.

"Baik, baik. Tenang saja, ayah tidak akan marah lagi, kok," sahut Zhang Fei.

Yah, seorang Zhang Fei sekalipun pasti memiliki _soft spot_ terhadap putrinya sendiri.

(Total words:89)

A/N: Dalam novel terjemahan Sam Kok yang kubaca, Zhang Fei digambarkan sebagai orang temperamen super kejam yang nggak segan-segan membunuh orang kalau dia lagi tersinggung. Kupikir, segalak-galaknya Zhang Fei, dia nggak mungkin setega itu sama Xing Cai, anak perempuannya. Dari situlah ide cerita ini terlahir!

**Humor**

Lu Xun sedang bakar-bakaran di taman istana Wu demi memuaskan kecanduannya terhadap api. Setelah beberapa saat, cowok ini menyadari bahwa apinya semakin kecil akibat menipisnya bahan bakar.

"Ngapain kamu?" tanya Gan Ning yang kebetulan lewat.

"Bakar-bakaran," sahut Lu Xun, "Oh iya, bisakah kau mencari bahan bakar untukku?"

"Gampang!" timpal Gan Ning. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali dengan setumpuk kertas. Lu Xun langsung membakar kertas-kertas itu. Saat itulah ia melihat tulisan "Strategi Perang Melawan Shu" di salah satu kertas.

"Ning, dari mana kau mendapatkan kertas ini?" tanya Lu Xun.

"Dari mejanya Zhou Yu," jawab Gan Ning enteng.

"GAN NING!! KUBUNUH KAMUUUUUU!!!"

(Total words: 99)

A/N: Lu Xun has come!! Hwahahahaahaha! Entah kenapa ide cerita ngawur ini tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku. Gan Ning dan Lu Xun memang menyenangkan!

**Alternate Universe**** (NB: Drabble ini hanya untuk yang pernah maen Dance Dance Revolution!)**

Zhang He sedang main DDR bersama Diao Chan. Mereka tengah bertarung _dance_. Anehnya, skor mereka terus sama persis hingga tinggal 1 panah tersisa.

"_Sedikit lagi.... Kalau seandainya aku bisa menginjaknya dengan nilai "Perfect", aku pasti menang!"_batin Zhang He dalam hati

Panah itu semakin dekat....

Dekat....

Dekat sekali....

...dan...

_MISS!_

"Wuaaaaarrrggghhh!!" teriak Zhang He frustasi. Sementara itu, Diao Chan berhasil menginjaknya dengan _"Perfect"._

"Aku kalah..." gumam Zhang He.

"Zhang He, sekarang kita main Pump It Up, yuk!" seru Diao Chan.

"Ayo! Kita _battle _lagi! Aku nggak akan kalah!" seru Zhang He.

Sepertinya 2 orang ini sudah jadi rival, deh....

(Total words: 98)

A/N: Ide cerita ini kudapakan dari DW5 Empires. Ada scene Diao Chan dan Zhang He nge-dance, kan? ^^

**Tragedy**

Kakaknya telah membunuh orang yang paling dicintainya. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan olehnya kecuali duduk sendirian di tepi sungai sambil menangis.

"_...Haruskah aku menyusulnya?"_

Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"_Tidak, itu tidak boleh. Kalau aku mati, semuanya pasti akan sedih...."_

...Semuanya?

Siapa itu "semuanya"?

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali dirinya.

"_Ternyata hanya dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki..."_

Ditatapnya air sungai nan jernih yang mengalir dengan tenang.

"_Tuan Liu Bei, aku akan menyusulmu..."_

Ia melompat, membiarkan air sungai menenggelamkan dirinya. Suara terakhir yang didengarnya adalah teriakan Lu Xun di kejauhan yang memanggil namanya,....

....namun semuanya sudah terlambat....

(Total words: 97)

A/N: Wuaaaaahhh!! Ini drabble yang bener-bener mengaduk-aduk perasaan! Yep, the main character is Sun Shang Xiang! Buat PyroMystic, aku pernah bilang mau bikin fanfic soal Liu Bei dan Sun Shang Xiang, kan? Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi kehilangan nafsu untuk membuatnya... Untunglah tantangan drabble ini datang, jadi aku bisa membuatnya dalam bentuk drabble! ^^

**Hurt/Comfort**

Saat aku membuunuh orang dalam peperangan untuk pertama kalinya, aku betul-betul merasa berdosa dan seringkali menangis karena itu.

Suatu hari, Jenderal Zhao Yun yang memergokiku sedang menangis mendesakku untuk menceritakan masalahku. Aku pun menceritakan segalanya.

"Apa tujuanmu ikut berperang, Xing Cai? Apakah untuk membunuh orang sebanyak-banyaknya atau untuk membantu Tuan Liu Bei membawa kedamaian?"

"Tentu saja untuk alasan yang kedua!" seruku.

"Berarti kamu sudah memiliki alasan yang tepat," sahut Jenderal Zhao Yun, "Membunuh akan jadi suatu dosa bila kamu melakukannya untuk alasan yang salah."

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Beban dalam hatiku terangkat sudah.

(Total words: 93)

A/N: Sebenarnya ide cerita ini kudapatkan dari 2 komik: yang pertama "Flash of Wind" karya Taeko Watanabe dan yang kedua "Kung Fu Boy" karya Takeshi Maekawa. Bisa dibilang cerita ini bukan ideku 100% =P

**Supernatural**

Saat bertarung melawan Yellow Turban, Zhang Jiao berkali-kali memanggil hujan batu untuk mengalahkan kami.

Aku dan adik-adikku berusaha menghindari hujan batu itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah batu besar tiba-tiba mengarah kepadaku. Aku berusaha kabur, namun batu itu sudah sangat dekat.

Aku menutup mataku dengan pasrah. Kukira aku akan mati, namun itu tidaklah terjadi.

Kubuka mataku dan kulihat seorang pria tua berambut mirip kipas sedang menahan batu itu dengan sihirnya.

"Liu Bei, sang harapan... kamu tidak boleh mati di sini." ucap pria itu.

Ia lalu melambaikan tangan dan dalam sekejap aku beserta adik-adikku sudah berada di tempat yang aman.

(Total words:96)

A/N: Buu.... Buu... Buuu.... Drabble gaje! From the point of view of Liu Bei... Kalian tentu udah tahu siapa yang menolong Liu Bei, kan?

**Fantasy**** (NB: Contains slight reference from Warriors Orochi)**

"KYAAAAAAA!!!"

Zhao Yun langsung mencari sumber suara itu. Rupanya suara itu bersumber dari sebuah gang sempit yang tidak jauh dari situ. Cowok ini pun segera melaju ke sana.

Di gang itu, ia menemukan Orochi, si monster jahat, yang sedang berupaya untuk menyakiti seorang wanita.

"Tolong akuuu!!" seru wanita itu.

"Hei, Orochi! Akulah lawanmu! Lepaskan wanita itu!" seru Zhao Yun.

"Hoo, menantangku, yaa!? Menarik, majulah!" sahut Orochi sementara wanita tersebut langsung kabur.

Zhao Yun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sabuk aneh, mengikatkannya pada pinggangnya, kemudian berteriak,

"HENSHIN!!"

....Zhao Yun lalu berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Susano'o....

(Total words: 92)

A/N: Blame kamen rider for this!!! Awalnya saya mau bikin Zhao Yun berubah jadi Kamen Rider Izanagi (nah, lho!?). Btw, buat yang gak tau, Kamen Rider Susano'o dan Kamen Rider Izanagi itu nggak ada lho, yaaaa.... Susano'o sendiri adalah dewa dalam mitologi Jepang yang diceritakan berhasil membunuh Yamata no Orochi.

**Parody**** (NB: Hanya untuk yang doyan nonton film kartun)**

The Two Qiaos dan Sun Shang Xiang sedang berhadapan dengan Cao Cao.

"Kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan kalian, kalian akan jadi milikku!" seru Cao Cao.

"Tidak akan!" seru Xiao Qiao, "Kami akan mengalahkanmu karena kami adalah POWER..."

"..PUFF..."

"..GIRLS!!"

The Two Qiaos dan Sun Shang Xiang langsung berpose a'la Power Puff Girls, membuat Cao Cao sweatdropped.

Terjadilan pertempuran sengit antara The Two Qiaos + Sun Shang Xiang vs Cao Cao.

Semakin lama, Cao Cao semakin terdesak oleh tiga wanita itu sehingga ia akhirnya memilih untuk kabur.

The Two Qiaos dan Sun Shang Xiang sangat gembira lalu bernyanyi, "Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore!..."

(Total words: 100)

A/N: Ya Tuhan! Makin lama otakku makin _–TIIIIT- _!! Power Puff Girls dan Dora the Explorer bukan punya saya!

**Friendship**

"Kamu mau hadiah apa waktu ulang tahunmu nanti?" tanya Gan Ning kepada Ling Tong.

"Aku mau baju perang termahal yang ada di negeri ini," sahut Ling Tong setengah bercanda.

Sebulan kemudian, hari ulang tahun Ling Tong tiba. Gan Ning kemudian muncul dengan tubuh penuh luka sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada Ling Tong.

"Happy birthday, Tong," ucap Gan Ning, "Itu baju perang termahal yang kau inginkan."

"Bagaimana kamu mendapatkannya!?" seru Ling Tong.

"Aku merebut baju itu dari pedagangnya hingga aku dikeroyok...."

"Bodoh! Aku dulu cuma bercanda!" seru Ling Tong tanpa mampu menutupi rasa harunya.

(Total words: 93)

A/N: Hwaaaaaah!! Yang ini juga drabble gajeeeeeee!! Meeskipun begitu, ide kali ini murni original, ho ho ho... Paling tidak, itu bisa membuatku bangga!


End file.
